la marque des dragons célestes
by xarinam
Summary: l'équipage de luffy se trouve à l'archipel. Sanji n'est pas normale et zoro veut savoir pourquoi. Et si sa avait un rapport avec le passé du blond? Et si cela expliquait pourquoi le blond cachait une partie de son visage?


Sanji se baladait sur l'archipel et remarqua que Zoro était juste devant lui. Et il remarqua que ce con se trouvait sur le chemin d'un dragon céleste.

***

Zoro ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde le regardait mais il s'en moquait. Il remarqua aussi qu'il y avait... Comment ça s'appelait déjà? Des saumons célestes? Mouais un truc comme ça... Soudain il sentît qu'on le tirait contre quelqu'un mais le pire c'est que c'était le love cook... Enfin c'était pas ça le pire, c'était le fait que le blond l'embrassait. Au début ça le dégoutait mais rapidement il appréciait cette sensation.

***

Sanji était écoeuré par ce qu'il faisait, mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était la seule chose que le blond avait trouvé a faire pour écarter le marimo de la route du dragon céleste mais aussi pour que ce dernier ne le reconnaisse pas.

***

Zoro entendait le mec qui se prenait pour un être supérieur se foutre d'eux mais il s'en moquait, il avait envie de profiter le plus possible de ce moment car étrangement même si il ne pouvait pas supporter le blondinet, il n'avait pas envie de le lâcher et de le laisser partir. Il approfondit le baiser et fût étonné que l'autre le laisse faire mais décida d'en profiter. Sanji avait un goûtde clopes mais aussi autre chose de délicieux qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que c'était, sûrement toute la nourriture que le cuistot goûtait.

***

Sanji était surpris de sentir la langue de Zoro qui essayait de forcer l'entrée de sa bouche, surtout qu''il pensait qu'il l'aurait repoussé dès que l'effet de surprise était passé. Il voulut le repousser mais étrangement il n'y arriva pas et il ouvrît la bouche pour permettre à Zoro d'approfondir le baiser. Au début il profita autant que le bretteur sauf que ce dernier avait posé ses mains sur ses fesses ce qui ramena le blond à la réalité et il se recuula en donnant un coup de pied à Zoro.

***

Zoro se retrouva au sol sans rien comprendre mais il se releva immédiatement.

Sanji : Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

Zoro : Moi? C'est toi qui m'a embrassé!

Sanji : Oui mais c'était juste pour que le dragon céleste ne nous reconnaisse pas, je te rappelle que nous sommes recherchés! Et puis c'est pas moi qui ai approfondit le baiser et qui me tripotait! Bon allez viens on retourne au bateau avant que tu fasses une autre catastrophe ou que tu me ressautes dessus.

Zoro : Sa avait pas l'air de tant te dégouter quand j'ai...

Sanji : Ta gueule!

Le blond partit et le bretteur le suivit. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par quelqu'un d'autre que Kuina et là étrangement il avait encore envie de sentir ses lèbres si douces... Il secoua la tête il ne l'aimait pas du tout c'est juste que le blondinet embrasse très bien...

***

Tout le monde était rentré sur le bateau pour la nuit même Caimie et Octo. Tout le monde dormait et le blond c'était proposé pour être au poste de vigie mais il n'était pas à son poste mais dans la cuisine. Zoro était entrer dans la cuisine sans savoir que l'autre y était, dans l'espoir de boire un coup pour oublier le baiser de ce matin mais il fût choqué par la vision qui l'acceuillit. Sanji assis à table, la tête enfui entre ses bras et il l'entendait pleurer. La première réaction qu'il a eût était de se foutre de lui mais quelque chose au fond de lui le lui interdisait et il s'approcha de sanji doucement et posa sa main sur son épaule et la blond releva rapidement la tête et l'étonnement ce lit dans ses yeux.

Sanji : Qu'est-ce que tu veux?! Vas-y moque toi de moi!

Le bretteur ne lui répondit même pas et s'assit à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras. L'autre essaya de se dégager mais le blond le tenait bien séré contre lui et carressa ses cheveux.

Zoro : Je ne veux pas me moquer de toi... Tout ce que je veux c'est te réconforter...

Sanji : Arrêtes de te moquer de moi!!!

Zoro : Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi ce soir. Je suis là, laisse toi aller...

Il posa sa tête contre le blond en continuant de lui carresser les cheveux et le dos et Sanji finit par libérer les larmes qu'il retenait depuis l'arrivé de son nakama. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il tenait le t-shirt de l'autre et ce dernier le laissait pleurer librement en le tenant toujours dans ses bras et en continuant de le caresser. Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées et le blond n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et tremblait même, Zoro ne savait pas du tout quoi faire mais ne faisait rien par peur d'agraver les choses et le blond finit par s'endormir alors il le plaça mieux dans ses bras pour le positionner.

Zoro : (Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le mettre dans un tel état??? )

Il avait bien l'intention de défoncer la cause des larmes du blond. Il était sûr que ce n'était pas de sa faute ni à cause de leur baiser sinon le cook ne se serait jamais laissé aller dans ses bras. Il attendit encore plusieurs heures pour que le blondinet se réveille mais il ne s'était pas endormit pendant ce temps il était trop occupé à carresser les cheveux du blonds et à lui murmurer des mots de réconforts pour le calmer car il tremblait de peur... Avant il aurait surement tout fait pour s'en moquer mais là non... Il n'aurait jamais imaginé quun baiser réussirait à changer

***

Sanji ouvrit les yeux, il ne se souvenait pas de s'être endormit mais par contre il se souvenait très bien des rêves qu'il a fait... Enfin plutôt des cauchemards... Il soupira, se frotta son oeil et c'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua qu'il était blotit dans les bras de Marimo. Il sursauta et voulu s'éloigner mais le bretteur le tenait fermement.

Zoro : Sa va mieux?

Sanji : De quoi?

Zoro : Hier... Euh... T'étais pas vraiment bien...

Sanji : Oh... Sa ira mieux dès qu'on sera partit de cette île...!!!

Il remarqua que sans faire expres il avait avoué que son problème avait un rapport avec l'île. Il s'insulta dans sa tête pendant que l'autre penchait légèrement la tête dans l'incompréhension.

Zoro : Pourquoi t'aime pas cette île? J'ai vu qu'il y avait plein de trucs pour les cuistots.

Sanji : C'est plus compliqué... Tu ne peux pas comprendre...

Zoro : Je peux toujours essayer.

Il reposa sa tête contre la poitrine de l'autre.

Sanji : Je ne veux pas en parler...

Zoro : Tu as remarqué que tu t'es rallongé sur moi et que tu n'as rien dit sur le fait que t'es dans mes bras.

Sanji : Je suis fatigué Marimo profites-en c'est la seule fois car là j'ai vraiment besoin de me sentir proche de quelqu'un.

Le bretteur carressa ses cheveux comme il l'avait fait pendant qu'il dormait mais le blond se releva immédiatement, enfin le plus qu'il pouvait car l'autre le tenait toujours.

Zoro : T'es vraiment bizare en ce moment...

Sanji : Ta gueule! Et ne touche plus à mes cheveux!

Zoro : Mais qu'est-ce que t'as?

Sanji : Rien!

Zoro : T'es déjà allé dans cette île?

Sanji : Non.

Zoro : Donc c'est quelques choses qui est sur cette île qui te met dans un tel état... Tu veux vraiment pas me dire?

Sanji : Non! Et lache moi je dois aller faire les courses avant que les autres se lèves.

Il réussit à sortir des bras musclé et partit à toute vitesse vers les magasins. Zoro soupira et commença à le suivre de loin.

***

Sanji n'en pouvait plus... Il comptait faire comme si de rien n'était après qu'il soit partit de cette île, mais non il fallait que le marimo change ses plans! Il soupira et passa sa mains sous sa frange où se trouvait sa marque... A chaque fois qu'il l'a touchait il avait l'impression qu'il sentait encore le fer qui lui brulait la peau. Il secoua la tête et commença a faire les courses et qu'elle fût sa surprise quand il remarqua que le bretteur le suivait... Normalement il aurait dût se perdre depuis longtemps... Il soupira se retourna pour lui faire face.

Sanji : T'en a pas mare de me suivre?

Zoro : Je veux savoir ce qui te met dans cet état sur cette île.

Sanji : Lache moi...

Ils ne purent continuer de se disputer car ils entendirent des pleurs et des supliques. Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête dans la direction d'où venait les pleurs et ils virent une petite fille qui devait avoir 6ans se faire tirer de force dans une forge. Le bretteur voulut aller l'aider mais le blond lui retint le bras.

Sanji : N'y va pas...

Zoro : Pourquoi?

Sanji : Je ne veux pas que tu attires des ennuis à tous l'équipage!

Zoro : Tu sais ce qu'ils vont lui faire?

Sanji : Oui...

L'autre sentit que la main du blond qui le tenait tremblait légèrement.

Zoro : Qu'est ce qu'ils vont lui faire?

Sanji : Je... Je ... S'il te plaît ne m'oblige pas à te le dire... Tu vas vouloir empêcher ça et tu vas mettre en danger l'équipage...

Zoro : On rentre sur le navire et tu me diras tout d'accord?

Sanji : Je n'ai pas le choix... Tu vas me coller sinon...

Le bretteur lui fit un grand sourire dans le but de le calmer et de le réconforter mais aucun effet... Enfin si juste un : Sanji avait arrêté de trembler. Tous les deux retournèrent sur le bateau.

***

Zoro l'obligea a monter dans sa salle d'entrainement, il était sûr que personne ne viendrait les déranger. Sanji c'était assis sur le canapé et regardait ses pieds. Il alla s'assoir à ses côtés et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ses mouvements car c'était la première fois qu'il était si gentil avec lui. Il voulait essayé d'ammener le sujet en douceur mais le blond le coupa dans son élan en lui posant une question.

Sanji : T'as déjà vu des esclaves?

Zoro : Euh... Ouai aujourd'hui.

Sanji : Est-ce que t'as vu une sorte de marque sur eux?

Zoro : Euh...

Il pencha légèrement la tête et posa son menton contre sa main.

Zoro : je crois...

Le blond soupira ferma les yeux bien fermement et souleva la mèche pour qu'il puisse voir une cicatrice qui ressemblait énormèment à celle qu'il avait vu le matin même sur l'un des esclaves. Après un moment il rebaissa sa mèche et n'osa pas le regarder car il pleurait.

Zoro : Donc... Tu as été un esclave...

Il ne pouvait supporter cette idée et avait une envie de tuer le salop qui avait posé cette marque sur son blondinet... Enfin sur le blondinet.

L'autre n'arrivait pas à répondre. Il sanglotait, il se releva et commença a partir mais le bretteur le retint et le serra fort dans ses bras.

Sanji : La... Lache...

Zoro : Calme toi... Ce n'est pas grâve le plus important c'est que tu t'en es sortit.

Le bretteur ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour le réconforter mais il se souvint que sa grand mère déoposait toujours un bisou sur sa tête quand il ne se sentait pas bien donc il fît pareil et fût étonné que l'autre se retourna et pleura sur son torse.

Zoro : Tu... Tu veux m'en parler?

Sanji : Mon... Mon père m'a vendu à la mort de ma... de ma mère... J'ai... J'ai passé plusieurs années en tant qu'un simple esclave... Je.. J'étais juste un jouet... Et puis un jour on a navigué sur un bateau ... Et c'est là où... Où Zeff m'a sauvé...

Sanji : Allé calme toi... C'est passé. On va bientôt partir et on remettra plus jamais les pieds ici.

Il carressa ses cheveux et le blond finit par lever la tête. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et sans s'en rendre compte leurs visages se rapprochèrent et ils s'embrassèrent.

Le bretteur était heureux car depuis que le blondinet enfin maintenant son blondinet l'avait embrassé pour pas que le dragon céleste ne les voient il n'avait qu'une envie c'était l'embrasser à nouveau.


End file.
